Barotrauma is a condition of a human ear wherein a pressure difference is present between the inner ear and outer ear, commonly caused by altitude changes usually in an ascent and a descent during flight. In some cases, the pressure difference can be relieved conventionally by yawning, or chewing gum. However, individuals with congestion and/or blocked Eustachian tubes are incapable of solving this condition through these conventional methods. In some cases, antibiotics or steroids may need to be prescribed to relieve possible inflammation or infection.
Further, in some severe cases ear barotrauma can cause a ruptured eardrum. In such cases, self-healing of the ruptured eardrum can take up to two to three weeks. In most severe cases where self-healing is insufficient, surgery is required to repair the damage. In chronic cases of ear barotrauma, ear tubes may be surgically implanted to relieve the condition and may require further surgeries to reinstall and/or maintain the ear tube implant.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an exterior solution that slows the pressure change. There is a further need in the art for a device that allows users to fine tune the pressure to suit any desired need. There is another need in the art for a device to relieve the pressure agitation for infants and small children, who typically have smaller Eustachian tubes. A headset and method for relieving ear pressure and reducing barotrauma is disclosed.